callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascension
Ascension is the eighth Zombie map that appears in the Call of Duty series, which was released on February 1, 2011 for Call of Duty Black Ops ''on the Xbox 360 and will be released on March 3, 2011 on the PS3, the end of March for the PC but unannounced for the Wii. It takes place in an abandoned Soviet Cosmodrome. The map includes Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen and includes new weapons like the Gersch Device and Matryoshka Dolls, as well as new perks such as PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up. A new enemy, called space monkeys, also appears in this map, replacing the Hellhounds or Pentagon Thief (in the case of Five). Also a new power-up is available. Weapons Off-Wall Weapons: *M14 - Centrifuge Floor 1 *Olympia - Centrifuge Floor 2 *MPL - Stair way *PM63 - Stair way *MP5K - Lunar Lander D *AK-74u - Outside Lunar Lander F *Stakeout - Outside Power Room *M16 - Lunar Lander B *Claymore - Lunar Lander F *Sickle (Replaces regular Knife & Bowie Knife) - Lunar Lander B *Grenades - Lunar lander D Mystery Box Weapons *Dragunov *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Commando *SPAS-12 *AUG (Swarovski Scope) *FAMAS *Galil *L96A1 *China Lake *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow *Spectre *G11 (Low Power Scope) *FN FAL *HK21 *HS10 *RPK *M72 LAW *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Matryoshka Doll *Gersch Device Power-Up Weapons: *Death Machine Doors *Centrifuge Floor 1 - Door (750) *Centrifuge Floor 2 - Door (750) *Stairwell Floor 3 / Base Level - Door (1250) *Lunar Lander B [ Б ] Access Door (1250) *Lunar Lander D [ Д ] Access Gate (1250) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Gate (1000) *Lunar Lander F [ Ф ] Access Door (1250) *Pack-A-Punch Access Gate (1250) *Power Room Door (1000) *Power Room Gate (1250) *To gain entry to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, all lunar landers' landing pads must be used. Once a player has ridden all three back to the Centrifuge Room, the player can activate the rocket by pressing the button to the right of the power switch. After the rocket has taken off, the large door concealing the launch area will open and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be to the right. It costs 5000 points as usual. Unlike Kino der Toten and Five, players can stay in the Pack-a-Punch room for as long as they like. There are two barricades in here to make camping harder. Perks Ascension features two new perks, both costing 2000 points. However, Double Tap Root Beer does not make an appearance. Each player can only have four perks at a time, with the exception of already having four and obtaining the bottle power up to obtain five perks at once. Therefore it is possible to obtain all 5 perks as viewed here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGRqjotTKWw. *PhD Flopper; located outside near the Lunar Lander launch pad that has the Fragmentation Grenades. This perk makes the player drop a small 'nuke' when diving to prone (almost anything above flat ground). The 'nuke' kills all nearby zombies. In addition, the player absorbs any explosive damage done to the player, including Ray Gun's splash damage, fragmentation grenades and Matryoshka Dolls. *Stamin-Up; located near the AK-74u, towards another Lunar Lander launch pad. This perk gives the player increased movement speed, similar to Marathon or Lightweight. Since Ascension is a rather large map, it is more useful than one might think, especially during Space Monkey rounds where a player may have to get to a Perk-a-Cola machine that is being attacked. Radios ''See main page: Ascension Radios Kassimir Mechanism The man speaking at the beginning is actually giving the players a mission to complete the node puzzle to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. Once the mechanism is repaired, the players will each get death machines that last for 90 seconds. Strategies See: Ascension/Strategies Easter Eggs *Three teddy bears holding sickles are located around the map, a song called "Abracadavre " by Elena Siegman (Remember to hold Use/Reload while your cross-hairs are on them to "find" them). Each teddy bears can be found in: #The Centrifuge Room. When you go up the stairs, right and on the end of that walkway is the first bear. #Behind a gate on the left, nearby the lunar lander with the claymore in the area. #Nearby the "Speed Cola lunar lander", past the Speed Cola, when you have the wall in front of you. Turn right and on top of the wall there is the last teddy bear. *There are Matryoshka Dolls of the characters scattered around the level. They will say something to the player when the "action" button is pressed, depending on who the player is. Each of the Matryoshka Dolls can be found in the locations below: #Tank's doll is in the lander room beside the Stamin-Up. Where you walk through the door he is on the flaming barrels on the left. #Nikolai's doll is on the top of the shelf directly to the left of the Speed Cola. #Takeo's doll is on the shelf directly to the left of the PhD Flopper. #Richtofen's doll is on the floor below the power switch. It is on the table to the left of the door leading outside. *There are 3 red telephones similar to the ones in "Five" scattered around the map. When these telephones are answered, you will hear a line said by a character from "Five". These telephones will not ring until a specific event occurs. Once they are answered they wont ring again. To answer, hold X/Square near the ringing telephone. These are the locations of the telephones: #To the left of the lunar lander in the centrifuge room (spawn room), between multiple fuse boxes. To make this telephone ring, you need to turn on the music, or in solo get ten kills. When answered, you will hear President Kennedy say "Need some beans for the chowder here". He said this in Five when he ran out of ammo. #To the left of the power switch, through the chainlink fence, down the stairs, turn right, to the left of the Mystery Box spawn point. It is confirmed that this telephone rings during a "Fire sale". When answered, you will hear Nixon fire a weapon (FN FAL), and howl like a wolf. He did this in Five when he killed multiple zombies. #Located just to the right of the PHD Flopper machine. It is currently unknown what makes this telephone ring. When answered, you will hear Fidel Castro say "Come to me, the revolution dies without Fidel Castro". He says this in Five when he is downed. * It has yet to be confirmed if all telephones start to ring during a power up though it is possible seeing as Telephone 2 is activated during the 'Fire sale'. *This could also be a hint that the presidents might meet with the current characters in a future zombie map. *A pair of car batteries found underneath a stairwell in the centrifuge/spawn room have "ЅРДЯКУ" written across the front. *When the rocket is launched, it is possible to destroy it by using a gun with high damage, such as the Ray Gun or the China Lake. It has been confirmed that you can destroy it with 2 normal Crossbow bolts. If it is destroyed, a double points power-up will spawn below it. *The Death Machine appears more frequently on this map than the others *There is a Mystery man glitch (Power Node Mystery) which requires a number of steps to complete. It requires 4 players to complete #There is a distinct howling sound in the far corner of the Phd flopper room. This indicates that there is activity outside of the map.A Gersch device needs to be thrown outside of the map (to the left of the MP5k wall gun) in order for a generator to be sucked into it. #To activate the first node, go to the claymore area and under the stairs will be a computer of which you can go to it and press x or square (depending on the console) to activate node 1. #To activate node 2, in a monkey round each of the four players will have to stay by each perk machine (excluding quick revive) where players will have to activate buttons on the the walls near to each perk machine by pressing the necessary buttons (depeding on the console). #To activate node 3 players will have to go to the Pack a punch room where there will be a clock. Each of the four players will have to stand still by the clock for 2-3 minutes where the clock will count down until it activates. #To activate the final node players ust travel on the 4 respective lunar landers and collect the letters L, U, N, A in order by holding down x or square (depending on the console). When this is done node 4 will be activated. #When all 4 nodes are activated, all 4 players must meet at the claymore area where a white dot will be visible in the middle of the floor. One player must have an upgraded thundergun, one player must have an upgraded crossbow and two players must have upgraded ray guns ( also one player must have gersch devices and another must have matryoska dolls). One player must then thrown a gersch device on the white dot where all players then must shoot repeatedly on the gersch device. When the device finishes a mysterious man says "Ah, Yes! thankyou for releasing me from this horrible place". When the man finishes speaking all 4 players recieve death machines and the screen turns grey for ten seconds. Quotes See: Ascension/Quotes Trivia *Sometimes, a girl's voice can be heard saying "help us" (this can be Samantha) *"Ascension" is referenced in the campaign of Black Ops, like the Ascension group on executive order also it is also taken place on a cosmodrone and Ascension on the piece of paper during the credits, in Level Vorkuta, one of the steps says "Ascend from Darkness, in Nacht der Untoten, it says this on the wall, and in Kino Der Toten, you can see "Ascend from Darkness" when traveling through the teleporter. *Despite there being 5 Perk Machines in the map, one can only buy up to 4. However, you can still get 5 by getting the Mystery Cola. *The player must use all three lunar landers in order to launch the rocket. *Sometimes the windows are repaired with metal pipes rather than boards. *Game files suggest that Ascension was originally planned to be released on disc, but was later removed. *The spawn room contains a centrifuge which self-activates every couple of minutes. This centrifuge can kill both zombies and the player(s). *This zombie map is the largest yet at over double the area of Der Riese. *This map features Soviet zombies rather than Nazi zombies, Imperial zombies or American zombies. *When looking at the moon from the power room, one can see Element 115 spots, like in Der Riese. *The four main characters' appearances have changed. Each of the characters has more scratches and are covered in dirt, and Richtofen wears a spacesuit. *There are televisions next to each of the Mystery Box spawn locations to tell the player where the box is, just like in "Five". Sometimes, they will show the Illuminati symbol. *The game starts off with a black and white filter which will remain active until the power is turned on; only then will the game be in full color. *Zombies sometimes stumble to the right as they walk toward you. *If a space monkey destroys a Perk-a-Cola machine, you will still be able to buy the perk after the special round is over. *The Mystery Box's beginning location will always be in the power room. *The Space Program Announcer's voice is similar to that of Dimitri Petrenko. *In later rounds, due to the fact some zombies are Soviets, the zombies will sometimes perform the "Off-the-X" maneuver; hinting that although zombified, they have memories from their previous lives. *With Soviet zombies being combated on Ascension, all factions in World at War have been fought in zombie form. *Ascension is the first Zombie map to be set in the USSR, and the second zombie map in the main story line not to be set in Germany. Also, this map is the first to have its name in another language than where the map takes place from. *On the loading screen of Ascension the shadow of the three rockets form the number 115. *If the players tries to buy a fifth perk, the character will groan. *If you go to the area with the gate that leads to the launch pad, there is a green puddle on the railings. When a player stands in this puddle, their eyes become bright green. *If you play as Richtofen, it is possible to hear the "voices" in his head. *This is the only Zombie Map where the use of teleporters is not required to access the Pack-a-Punch Room. However, the player(s) must use all three of the similar Lunar Landers in order to use the machine. *Occasionally when playing solo all quotes and the song "Abracadavre" cannot be heard. *On the level 'Revelations' when you pause the game the first objective says 'Ascension 1 23 9 12 3 13 5 9 22 21 0 21 10 15 5 17 12 21 18 8 5 13 22 10 2 11 5 11 8 9 19 23 2 14 17 10 7 15 7 12 21 25 16 25 0 23 12 23 13 22 8 9 25 4 20 19 11 14 24 17 9 21 0 2 16 16 1 22 1 20 22 22 25 0 15 1 1 22 17' which is the numbers that the woman says to Mason. *Ascension has the same guns on the wall as "Kino Der Toten" and "FIVE". The only changes are the Sickle replacing the Bowie Knife and no MP40 (Kino Der Toten only) Gallery File:Ascension Rocket Platform.png|A Lunar Lander. File:MONKEYS.png|Monkey enemies. File:Ascension_Zombies.jpg|Zombies, note the two with gas masks in the front. File:Black-ops-first-strike-dlc-trailer-shows-ascension-zombies-map-2.jpg|Another view of the map. File:Ascension_loading.jpg|Loading screen for "Ascension" notice the 115 in the rocket's shadows. Centrifuge Room with Map Key.jpg|Map of the Centrifuge Room (spawn location). Upper Areas.jpg|Upper areas of the map, including the Power Room. Outside South.jpg|Areas to the "South" of the Centrifuge Room. Outside North.jpg|Areas to the "North" of the Centrifuge Room. Acsension on Paper.PNG|"Ascension" on the numbers broadcast paper. Videos thumb|left|300px|Easter eggs in Ascension thumb|300px|left|Abracadavre, the Ascension music easter egg Category:Nazi Zombies